


I think I could be Someone I Like

by lance_alt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Male to Female, Songfic, female to male, non-binary, song: Someone You Like by The Girl and the Dreamcatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: Transgender people exist, and they just want to be someone they like





	I think I could be Someone I Like

**Author's Note:**

> i have had this in wips for months and thought i should have completed it.  
i don't know if it can be considered a songfic, but i've always thought of this as a love song but to oneself.  
the lyrics match the official lyrics video one, not the official video
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> warnings: fight mention, misgendering mention
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613665665961885696/new-session-archive-of

_I saw you_  
_ With that ribbon in your hair_  
_ Think that I began to stare_  
_ Maybe I'll love you for awhile_  
_ A stranger_  
_ At a table in a place_  
_ And a really pretty face_  
_ I wonder what happens_  
_ When you smile_  
  
11 years old.  
He was alone at the house and decided to mess up with his mother's jewerlery and stuff. He put that pretty ribbon, which had caught his attention since his mom had bought it, through his hair.  
  
He was amazed for some reason. Maybe because he looked good in anything, heh!  
But he had to admit it, that was a beautiful feeling.  
  
I _might never be your hero_  
_ Never been one to fight_  
_ That don't mean that I can't be your Valentine_  
_ I won't be your savior either_  
_ Couldn't even if I tried_  
_ But I think that I could be someone you like_  
_ Someone you like_  
  
Years passed and he understood why he always felt different from other boys. Well, it was that fact that he wasn't. He wasn't a he either. And, with time, she kept understanding herself more, doing things she has always denied herself for stupid reasons. She got the courage to tell her parents and was so happy when they accepted her and her pronounses afterwards. She will even go to surgery soon and make her life as it should have been since the beginning. And be someone she likes.  
  
  
  
  
_Reading_  
_ In a coffee shop we share_  
_ Hiding shy behind my hair_  
_ Watching our movie in my mind_  
_ I promise_  
_ Promise not to fly away_  
_ Make a story of today_  
_ Come on, give me a try_  
  
She-- He -sorry- realized only one year ago about his true identity. One might think that, being 45 years old, he's too old and such. He did tell his mom -the dad was gone- , even if they didn't leave together anymore. Her reaction wasn't the best, but it didn't matter. It's her problem if she doesn't want to accept him for who he is. Even if that happened, she keeps calling him as usual, and use the wrong pronounses, just as if nothing happened. He has friends who used the correct ones, so it doesn't matter.  
  
He decided surgery wasn't for him, he still likes men -that didn't change of course-, and adopted a cute little baby girl two months ago. And, now, he can finally be someone he likes.  
  
  
  
  
_Now I might never stop your sorrow_  
_ Fix you up good as new_  
_ But that don't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine_  
_ I might never say I'm sorry_  
_ Even if I've done you wrong_  
_ But I think I could be someone you like_  
_ Someone you like_  
  
Yes, it hurt. His-- They're parents hit them because of their identity. What can they do about it?! It is just who they are.  
  
For the next 13 years, they haven't mentioned it anymore, the same for the non-binary dude. They weren't ashamed of it or changed their mind. They kept going. Finally, when they were big enough to go away, they did as soon as they could.  
  
Now they live the life they have always wanted. They have started to go to a LGBT+ week meeting and has already made lots of friends from there. They, too, decided to not have surgery -they changed only some parts that really bothered them. That is how they can finally be someone they like.  
  
  
  
  
_I might never be your hero_  
_ But I think I'd like to try_  
  
She looks at the mirror...  
  
  
_ And the way you look at me is your reply_  
  
...He smiles...  
  
  
_You got a lot to learn about me_  
_ Maybe you could start tonight_  
  
...They hug themself...  
  
  
_Cause I think I could be someone you like_  
  
...And they all are crying, thinking of how far they've come.

_Someone you like_

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/613665665961885696/new-session-archive-of


End file.
